


MIST Lesbians

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [7]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: After a day from work, Aya decided to ask Jodie if she can stay at her apartment for a while. Then, after watching an porno, Jodie confesses her feelings to Aya. Pairing(s): Aya/Jodie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an random pairing I've chosen and yeah, things are going to get very naughty in this story (by that, I mean sex).
> 
> This contains lesbian sex.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Title has been changed.

**August 24, 2000**

**Los Angeles, California**

It was a beautiful evening in the city of Los Angeles. Aya was getting ready to clock out for the night when Pierce came up to her and said, "Aya, Miss Bouquet wants to see you before you leave."

"Okay," She said, heading to the second door on the right. When Aya opens the door, she saw Jodie, arranging the weapons. Finally, she noticed her.

"Oh, hi! I called you to give you something," Jodie said, pulling out a bright pink invitation tied with a big white satin and giving it to Aya.

"What's this for?"

"A invitation to my birthday party. It's on September 2. Better sure to bring a present." She said, giggling and smiling.

"All right. I have like $346 left in my bank account, so I spend something very nice for you." Aya said.

"Do you mind if I could visit your apartment? Just to hang out." Jodie asks.

"Sure. After all, it's what friends do." She said.

They clocked out and walked out of the M.I.S.T. Headquarters. Aya's apartment is right across the street, so it took them 6 minutes to get there. Once there, they walked to the building and took the elevator to 4D room.

The walls were bright pink and it has a red carpet floor in the living room and bedroom. The furniture looked like it's brand new.

"So...what do you want me to do?" Jodie asks her.

"I'm going to order some pizza. What kind do you like?" Aya said, asking her.

"Pineapple and pepperoni, with extra cheese." Jodie answered, giggling. She loved fruit in pizzas, especially pineapple.

"Okay. While I order some pizzas, go read a book or watch a movie."

"Where's the shelf with the movies?" Jodie asked.

"Over there, right next to the TV."

"Thanks." Jodie went to the shelf and looked at the different movies. After about a minute and 30 seconds, she found an decent porno called "Dirty Blondes", which lasts for 151 minutes according to the back of the DVD box. She puts the DVD in the VHS/DVD player and grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"Okay. Thanks." Aya said, talking on the phone and then hanging up. "The pizza guy should we arriving soon, so..." 

Suddenly, Aya gasped when she saw the TV. It was playing her favorite porno. She sat on the couch, along with Jodie. For the next 2 hours and 31 minutes, they watched the porno and ate their pizza.

As Jodie looked at Aya, she thought about how nice and beautiful she is. Not only that, but she loves her. Jodie really do, and she was going to tell Aya tonight.

Finally, the porno ends and the credits appeared on screen. Aya turned the TV off and said, "That was a fun night."

"Aya..." Jodie paused, as she got up and walked to her. "I been wanting to tell you something since I first met you."

"I'm listening." Aya said.

"I...l-love you. Since we first met, I've fallen in love with you. We'll all friends, but I'm talking about true love, Aya." Jodie confessed.

"Jodie...thank you," Aya said, as she moved her hands slowly up her shoulder and locked the behind Jodie's neck. "I'm in love with you too."

Jodie mustered up the courage to put her hands on Aya's hips. They had never taken their friendship far before. She felt Aya pulling her in ever so gently, and Jodie slid her hands around Aya's petite waist and locked them across the small of her back. Barely able to breath, Jodie gazed into Aya's eyes with more desire than she had ever felt in her life or anything or anyone. She could see it in Aya's eyes that she wanted her too, and it made her tingle hotly all over herself.

Aya was lost in Jodie's brown eyes. Almost uncontrollably she was pulling her closer. Aya felt Jodie pulling her in as well. It felt right, it felt natural and wonderful. They had gotten so close over the last year; this was the next step for the two girls who were so hopelessly into each other. 

Without wasting a single second more, Aya placed her hands gently on Jodie's face and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Their mouths engulfed each other lustfully as the girls released some of their stress from their jobs. Aya dropped her hands and draped her arms around Jodie's neck as they kissed, and Jodie ran her hands softly up and down Aya's sides. The girls' tongues intertwined and the sounds of heir wet kissing filled the silent living room. Aya grabbed Jodie's hips and pushed her against the table, never breaking contract with her sensual lips. Aya's lips had a taste of strawberry while Jodie's lips had a taste of pineapple, orange and peaches. Long moments pass before they finally came up for air, still holding their bodies pressed together.

"I've kind of been fantasizing about you while we kissed... and it's time to make love." Aya said, as she gave Jodie an quick kiss.

"Mm...you said it." Jodie said.

And then, out of nowhere, some kind of sultry rap/R&B music began to play out through the stereo that was in the living room.

In the beginning of the tune, Aya gently pulled Jodie's pink dress off, leaving her in a bra and thong. She then pulled the bra off showing off her 34C breasts. Aya lifted up Jodie's tight breast and squeezed it firmly, giving her nipple a teasing lick. She then started to suck on her nipples, making them erect. 

Pleased by this, Jodie grabbed Aya's white shirt and took it off, showing her DD breasts and squeezing them. Soon, Jodie begin to suck on Aya's nipples, tasting and make it erect. 

After that, they kissed again for two minutes before going to the bedroom. Once there, Aya grabbed her blue jeans and pulled it off slowly, revealing that she was also wearing an thong, but it's red. To tease her, Jodie stripped off of her blue lacy thong right down to her long legs. Her tight pink slit is making Aya get more horny. And soon, she took off her thong and both girls are naked now.

"I got sex toys in my drawer. Do you want to use them?" Aya asked.

"Oh yeah...I love those kinds of toys." Jodie replied, in a seductive voice.

Aya walk to the big drawer and pull out a 9-inch dildo and strap-on which included a 11-inch dildo with a gallon of whipped cream filled inside it. She placed them on the bed and said, "Let's try the strap-on first."

"Okay," Jodie said, as she giggled a little. "But who's going to try it out first?"

"Me. Since you truly love me...hold still and spread those pussy lips." Aya said, as she put on the strap-on.

Jodie smiled as she spread her wet, pussy lips. "And soon, you're going to eat it out."

"Jodie...you're so naughty. After this, I will do that for you." Aya spoke to her with a smile.

She carefully pushed the dildo inside of Jodie's tight pussy, causing her to moan out loud. Aya leaned down to give her a kiss as Jodie felt the rim go smoothly inside her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Yeah, you know you like it..." Aya said to her as she kept on thrusting and grunting. Jodie kept on shouting to give her more. Aya grabbed on to Jodie's hips in response and she pounded her nice and tight. Jodie felt Aya's speed come right through her body.

"Ohhhhhh, cum inside me! CUM INSIDE ME!" Jodie shouted in desperation as Aya pressed the button, which splurted out milky whipped cream inside Jodie's womb. It had such a hot sensation to her unlike never before.

"Mmmmm...the sensation was really good for you. Want me to clean you up now?" Aya asks.

"Oh yeah...you know you want to eat me out..."

Aya gently took off the strap-on and held out her tongue, giving Jodie's candy-coated clit a lick. The taste was really delicious, like her favorite candy. She then shoved her tongue, penetrating her cunt in and out. The sensation really made Jodie moan extremely loud.

"Oh, Aya! You're doing excellent! Keep going!" She exclaimed, as Aya used her right hand to rub her erect clit, giving Jodie even more pleasure. That's when she felt something about to explode.

"Oh god...I'M GONNA CUUUUM!" Jodie yelled as she came all over Aya's face and not to mention inside her mouth too. The orgasm lasted for 55 seconds before Jodie grabbed Aya's face and gave her a deep kiss. 

"That was fun, but now it's my turn."

"Do the same thing I did with you." She said, giving the strap-on to Jodie.

Jodie still laid on the bed as she put on the strap-on as Aya was carefully inserted inside the rim of the dildo.

Her body had shifted up and down the dildo with the dildo impaling her sweet pineapple-coated pussy. Aya had smoothly gyrated her hips with the dildo pushing her back and forth slowly. Jodie never felt the idea of riding Aya smoothly like the calm ocean itself.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Jodie! Ahhhh, fuck!" Aya shouted as Jodie's hands had grasped her breasts so gently. She gave such a nice squeeze so that Jodie would hang on to her and that she wouldn't have to fall. Aya starts to synchronize her hips and begin moaning out loudly due to the pressure. "OHHHHHHH, YEAH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..." Jodie grunted as she pretended to grit her teeth because of this riding sensation that she was feeling.

Then, after 5 minutes, Jodie pressed the button.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Aya moaned as the milky whipped cream had ejaculated, spraying all over Aya's womb uncontrollably. Even some of the sugary cum-like fluid had dripped out of her pussy. "Mmmmmmmm...that really tickles..."

Jodie finally took off the strap-on and threw it away playfully. Then, she bent down to lick Aya's pussy with her tongue. The juices tasted like pineapple, her favorite fruit.

"Oh yes! OH YES!" Aya yelled, as Jodie continued to lick her clit. She stopped to look at her gape asshole and added two fingers in it. Then, after a minute, an another finger entered her anus. 

"Do you want me to shove my fist into your asshole?" Jodie asked her.

"Yes. I would love that," Aya answered.

Jodie added the rest of her fingers until her entire hand was imbedded to the wrist in Aya's asshole.

She balled up her fist and began plunging back and forth, going deep as she could while Jodie continued to lick her pussy.

"Mmmmmm...you're so tight..." She said.

"Thank you," Aya said.

"You know, my first lesbian experience was in college. And it was lots of fun." Jodie said, telling her story. 

8 minutes had passed and it was time for Aya to finally cum.

"OH! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUUUUUM!" Aya yelled, as she squirted her juices into Jodie's face. She could feel the warm juices splatter at her beautiful face.

Afterwards, Jodie pulled her hand out and got on the bed with Aya. They decided to share a kiss again. The kind of kiss that always felt so orgasmic to them at the least. Their tongues swimming around looking for openings to make them moan slightly loud as possible. Both Aya and Jodie weren't never holding each other's back, but pushing each other's tongues onto one another just to see who can reign dominance.

But as soon as they were kissing, Aya's hand went down into Jodie's groin region, just touching her sweet pussy and rubbing gently, making Jodie squeal like a cute mouse. Strangely enough, Jodie had put her hand through Aya's already hot wet clit and gently rubbing it as well.

"Oooooh, rub me harder..." Jodie moaned sweetly to Aya forcing her to finger her intensely.

"Rub meee harder...!" Aya moaned gently as well, forcing Jodie to counterattack her by rubbing her pink slit as well.

Harder taps and motioned rubs made both of their chances of moaning orgasmically all over the room. Both of their fingers kept on jamming each other's pink flowers for as seconds grew past. They even kissed harder, trying to contain their moans. After seconds of rubbing, fingering and jamming each other's clits with their hands, their orgasm was about to happen.

"Ohhhhh, make me cum...make me cum...MAKE ME CUUUUUM!" Jodie shouted orgasmically.

"OhhhHHHHHH...I'M CUMMING TOO!" Aya shouted orgasmically as well, and with one final jam...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

That one final jam forced Aya and Jodie to finally cum into each other's fingers over and over again. Their hands now had their whole entire love juices covered all over it. It kept going on for an another minute until they finished.

"Up for one more?" Aya asked her.

"Yeah. Wanna rub me...?" 

"Oh yeah..."

Both Aya and Jodie set themselves in the scissor position. Their pussies are so wet and hot.

Their pussies started to flow near one another just like the smoothest ocean. Both of their pussies were rubbing each other gently like F-16s doing barrel rolls. It was quite a sight to see.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, Aya...rub harder..." Jodie moaned a little as Aya's pink clit was rubbing Jodie's sweet pussy harder like two sponges rubbing each other underwater. She moaned once again. "Ohhhhhhhhh...OHHHHHHHH!"

Their speed now increased out of control. All of this bumping and rubbing pussies with each other, forced an orgasmic force to flow inside their bodies. All of this sensual rubbing of pussies collided again and again until...

"Oh, cum in my pussy! CUM IN MY PUSSY!" Jodie screamed, and so did Aya as with one final rub, their vaginal walls burst wide open with their juices splashing each other's clits in such paradise-like presence. The sensation felt so sticky and yet it felt so...so...good.

Both Aya and Jodie collapsed on the bed after their sex session. They looked at each other before they kissed again.

"That was fun. Maybe we can do this again on your birthday," Aya said, brushing her hair.

"Sounds great!"

As they begin kissing, Pierce comes in the room.

"Hey. Can I borrow..." He saw the two girls naked and a naughty smile appeared in his face.

"Get the hell out! This is our private time!"

"Okay." Then, he walked out.

The two girls got under the covers and fell asleep together.

It goes to show that you can love anyone...

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes the story! 
> 
> Originally, this story was suppose to have a shower scene, but I've scrapped it and instead put the shower scene into the story, Aya's Shower Time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Remember to give out kudos and comments if you like the story!
> 
> ;)


End file.
